


Kate es nombre de enfermera

by frozenyogurt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es el primer trabajo de espionaje de Sharon, pero podría decirse que es el más memorable. No todos los días tienes que espiar al Capitán América.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate es nombre de enfermera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Escrito para el kinkmeme de The Winter Soldier en theavengers_esp en LJ. La prompt iba sobre noche de chicas spy-style pero evidentemente las musas han hecho lo que les dio la gana. Sobra decir que hay spoilers de TWS desperdigados por la historia.

Cuando le dicen que el director Fury quiere verla, al principio cree que escuchó mal, pero un par de segundos después ya está caminando con prisas hacia el ascensor.

Mientras lo hace, Sharon no puede evitar preguntarse para qué la han llamado. Trabajar para S.H.I.EL.D. significa estar preparada para todo, pero aún así hay espacio para algunas sorpresas de vez en cuando. Después de todo, no te llaman al despacho del director todos los días.

–Agente Carter…

–Director– saluda con un leve asentimiento y permanece a una distancia prudente hasta que Fury le indica con un movimiento que se acerque. Sharon así lo hace, se acerca hasta el borde del escritorio, Fury le observa sentando cómodamente desde el extremo opuesto.

–Hill dice que hace pocas semanas terminó su trabajo en Londres, así que vamos a asignarle su próxima misión– él desliza una carpeta a lo largo del escritorio y Sharon extiende un brazo para tomarla en sus manos.

En cuanto abre la carpeta, lo primero que salta a la vista es una fotografía. No le toma más que un parpadeo reconocerlo, y no es porque sea el tema del momento en S.H.I.E.L.D. desde hace tiempo sino porque lleva escuchando su nombre infinidad de veces desde que era una niña. Steve Rogers. Capitán América. Detrás de la fotografía hay papeles, informes de campo, direcciones y números de teléfono.

–¿Señor?– Sharon alza la vista y quiere fingir que no sabe de qué se trata, pero la mirada de Fury parece guiar sus instintos.

–Manténgalo vigilado, tiene los detalles en sus manos. Rentamos para usted un piso en el edificio donde él vive. Que quede claro que si pasa algo, por mínimo que sea, me lo reportará a mí directamente…– Fury no dice nada después de eso y ladea un poco el rostro, como si estuviera esperando que Sharon simplemente aceptase y se retirara.

Ella no dice nada por unos instantes, fingiendo que lee el material que tiene delante pero en realidad sigue mirando la fotografía y preguntándose si el director Fury y Maria Hill se están tomando esto con mucho humor o simplemente no había nadie más disponible.

–Sí, señor– dice sin titubear, luego de cerrar la carpeta– permiso…– gira sobre sus talones y se retira con paso firme, todavía pensando que la han timado y que hay trampa en todo este asunto.

 

**

 

Kate Jones. Maestra de preescolar.

Supone que es una buena cubierta, un nombre no demasiado llamativo y una profesión que le permita un sinnúmero de temas de conversación no comprometedores. Tiene todos los detalles en mente porque es demasiado quisquillosa con los trabajos encubiertos, sabe que el más mínimo desliz puede desmantelar toda una operación y eso es lo último que quiere.

Se mudará en dos días al apartamento número seis, queda en la segunda planta y al final del pasillo vive el Capitán América. Mientras más lo piensa, suena más surrealista.

Toda su infancia escuchando sobre el Capitán América y varios años después, resulta que acercarse a esa figura mítica es una de sus misiones. Por un momento piensa que a su tía Peggy le habría fascinado escuchar esa historia, pero enseguida reprime ese pensamiento. Hace tiempo que pensar en su tía no le trae alegrías, sino una mezcla malsana de sentimientos. Hace un esfuerzo por evocar la imagen de su tía joven y sonriente, en lugar de la anciana mujer que a veces ni siquiera la recuerda.

–Hey…– está todavía divagando melancolías familiares cuando alguien la llama, provocando que quite la vista del computador.

Natasha está en pie a su lado, con una mano apoyada sobre el escritorio.

–No sabía que estabas de vuelta en D.C. – dice a manera de saludo, y sólo recibe una media sonrisa como respuesta.

 

**

 

–Enfermera.

–¿Qué?

–Creo que Kate es un nombre de enfermera y no de maestra de preescolar– Natasha inspecciona con fingido desinterés la tapadera que ha construido con tanto esmero pero la conoce lo suficiente para saber que ese tono no es una simple sugerencia.

–¿Intentas decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo?– dice apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, sin saber exactamente a qué le llevará esta conversación.

Natasha relaja su expresión, mientras niega con la cabeza. En el fondo, Sharon quiere escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. Sabe que su compañera estuvo presente en New York y que luchó codo a codo con el Capitán América y el resto de los Vengadores. Que en este momento es la fuente de información más cercana que tiene sobre él.

–Sólo es una idea. Además las enfermeras tienen un horario de trabajo muy irregular, puedes entrar y salir a todas horas sin que él crea que es sospechoso– Natasha enarca las cejas y Sharon tuerce los labios, pero sonríe sin poder evitarlo. La pelirroja tiene la capacidad de que cualquier idea suene poderosamente convincente si sale de sus labios.

–Cuando empecé con las misiones de espionaje nunca pensé que terminaría vigilando al Capitán América– dice por fin, relajando sus hombros y reclinándose mejor sobre el asiento.

–La vida te da sorpresas ¿no es eso lo que dicen?– Natasha está mirando por encima de su hombro cuando ella está cambiando sus credenciales como maestra por un logo de un hospital del centro de Washington y alcanza a distinguir su expresión triunfal a través del reflejo en la pantalla– quizás su nueva vecina Kate le venga bien, salvando al mundo es más que competente pero sigue teniendo problemas con la vida social común y corriente–

–Fury dijo que lo vigilara, no que fuera su niñera– se ve obligada a decir, pero la expresión de Natasha da a entender que no está bromeando, o al menos no del todo. Denota preocupación genuina o al menos así lo interpreta– supongo que… debe ser simplemente difícil insertarte en la sociedad cuando tantas cosas han cambiado y todo tu círculo social está muerto o demasiado viejo para levantarse de una cama– suspira, su mente divagando por lugares que preferiría evitar.

–Si mantienes una distancia prudente junto con tu encanto natural, será él quien termine acercándose a ti, ya lo verás. Si él tuviera un tipo tú encajarías en el perfil– termina la frase con una sonrisa enigmática y esta vez Sharon tampoco sabe si la están timando, pero decide tomárselo como un desliz humorístico.

–No sabía que aparte de espía fueras casamentera, lo tomaré en cuenta para el futuro– niega con la cabeza, conteniendo una carcajada y mira otra vez los credenciales del hospital que están en la pantalla. Quizás actuar como la enfermera Kate no será tan terrible como pensó en un principio.

 

**

 

La última maleta que baja del taxi es la que lleva su ropa, los muebles ya están instalados en el apartamento desde hace algunas horas y sólo le queda por acomodar sus artículos personales.

Justo cuando sale del ascensor, suena su teléfono. La pantalla indica un número privado y lo toma enseguida, sabiendo que tiene que ser alguien de S.H.I.E.L.D.

–Espero que les hayas dado una buena propina a los chicos de la mudanza, mira que subir todo hasta el séptimo piso requiere destreza– la voz de Natasha la sorprende, pues se esperaba a cualquier otro antes que ella.

–¿Esta llamada es cosa tuya o…?

–Digamos que me estoy tomando un receso del trabajo– Natasha es experta en manejar sus emociones y moderar el tono de su voz para que suene justo como ella quiere, pero por esta vez suena sincera y Sharon decide creerle– Steve no llegará a casa hasta pasado mañana así que tienes tiempo de sobra para instalarte sin problemas–

–Eso lo sabía, pero escucharlo de ti tampoco viene mal– sostiene el teléfono entre su mejilla y el hombro mientras busca las llaves del apartamento. Después de girar la perilla está finalmente dentro, deja la maleta junto al sofá e inspecciona con detalle a su alrededor.

–Esperaré a que el Capitán me cuente sobre su nueva vecina. Le diré que pareces una buena influencia– casi puede ver la sonrisa contenida de Natasha. Sharon suspira sin contenerse y balancea sus pies mientras se quita los zapatos.

–No tengo que hornear brownies de bienvenida si soy yo quien se muda ¿cierto? Así no va el protocolo…– finalmente se deja caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de piernas.

Escucha la risa suave de Natasha, un sonido que no sucede todos los días, pero para Sharon resulta como una especie de voto de confianza. Lo peor de todo es que se imagina a sí misma buscando recetas de brownies en internet, sólo por si acaso. Aún tiene unos días para decidirse.

–Nos vemos pronto, _Kate_.

–Cuídate, Nat– siempre siente la obligación de decirlo a pesar de que la rusa es completamente autosuficiente. Deja el celular sobre el sofá y ladea el rostro en dirección a la cocina.

Brownies. Tal vez no sea mala idea a pesar que no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que encendió un horno.


End file.
